<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Be Your Pet? by SerendipityinEuphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164584">Can I Be Your Pet?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria'>SerendipityinEuphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afraid of Feelings, Beomgyu Secretly Likes Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Cute, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Happy Ending?, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Unrequited Love?, soogyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu secretly likes Soobin, but tries to keep it to himself as he knows that Soobin and Yeonjun likes each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberries and Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this is a side-project that I will be doing as a little gift before the final chapter of I'm Your Calico Cat releases tomorrow. This will be a bit shorter, with only 3 chapters. But will be updated quickly. The next chapter will be released a few hours before the final chapter of I'm Your Calico Cat. Then the final chapter will be released a few hours after I'm Your Calico Cat.</p><p>For those who do not know my other work, I'm Your Calico Cat, it's basically horror so yeah this is basically a feel-good story to come back to when you feel scared from it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Can I Be Your Pet?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, like before, you will be choosing from these three pieces of paper which have different songs written to it." Said Tomorrow By Together's Manager.</p><p>"Ahhh, we've done this before. Is this going to be for our rooms again?" Choi Yeonjun asked.</p><p>"Yes. Hueningkai? You will be the first to pick." The Manager replied as he gestured Hueningkai to follow.</p><p>Hueningkai entered a small room inside their trailer, and sat by the table.</p><p>He slowly turned the three pieces of paper facing down one by one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Señorita by Shawn Mendez and Camilla Cabelo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Silhouette by Owl City"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Woah this is hard! I know all these songs! They're all very good!" Hueningkai said as he looked at the Camera Director.</p><p>"Strawberries and Cigarettes really struck me when we watched the movie, Love Simon." </p><p>"Señorita is a good song too, but I don't like as much as the other too, so let's put it our here first." Hueningkai said as he slid the paper away.</p><p>"Silhouette, it's a really good song. I really like the lyrics, I learned of this song from Soobin-hyung. It's always on his playlist."</p><p>Hueningkai then pulled the two remaining paper closer to him as he try to pick.</p><p>"Ahhhh! I guess this." Hueningkai said as he picked the paper with Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan.</p><p>"But the other two songs are really good too! I guess I just like this one a little more." Hueningkai added.</p><p>"Thank you Hueningkai-ssi, please call Taehyun next." The Camera Director said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Taehyun said as he entered the room, to which the Camera Director answered with a smile before pointing at the pieces of paper on the table.</p><p>"Ahhh yes." Taehyun said as he sat.</p><p>"Strawberries and Cigarettes, Silhouette, Señorita." Taehyun read as he turned the pieces of paper up.</p><p>"Silhouette." Taehyun swiftly said as he showed the paper to the camera.</p><p>"That was quick, thank you Taehyun-ssi. Please call Beomgyu in." The Camera Director said, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu walked in nervously.</p><p>"Are you nervous Beomgyu-ssi?" The Camera Director asked with a smile.</p><p>"Ah no, no." Beomgyu answered with a smile.</p><p>He then slowly walk towards the table and sat.</p><p>He then slowly picked the pieces of paper to his hands and read them one by one.</p><p>"Silhouette! This is one of Soobin-hyung's favorite song!" Beomgyu thought to himself.</p><p>"Ahh this one!" Beomgyu said without hesitation as he showed the paper with Silhouette by Owl City to the Camera Director.</p><p>"Okaaay, thank you Beomgyu-ssi. Call Soobin-ssi in please."</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-hyung, it's your turn!" Beomgyu called Soobin as he went out of the room.</p><p>"Okay~" Soobin replied cutely as he went to enter the room.</p><p>"Aish, how cute." Beomgyu said on his mind while slowly smiling as he watch Soobin enter.</p><p>He then looked to see Taehyun looking at him, smiling also.</p><p>"Wha-what?" Beomgyu said while raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Nothing hahahaha" Taehyun laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello~" Soobin said cheerily as he enter the room to which the Camera Director responded with the same enthusiasm.</p><p>Soobin then sat down and turned the pieces of paper up one by one.</p><p>"Ahh, I know exactly what our members will be choosing." Soobin said proudly.</p><p>"Hueningkai and Beomgyu will pick Strawberries and Cigarettes. Those two liked the movie very very very much. I'm pretty sure Yeonjun-hyung likes Señorita the most, he dances a lot to it, but he will pick Silhouette because he knows I like it. Yeonjun-hyung is always teasing me, being clingy and stuff with me." Soobin said as he laughed a little.</p><p>"Taehyun could either choose Strawberries and Cigarettes or Silhouette, but I think he will know that Hueningkai and Beomgyu already probably picked Strawberries and Cigarettes so he would choose Silhouette." Soobin followed.</p><p>"Sooo, I'll be choosing this." Soobin said as he showed the piece of paper with Señorita.</p><p>"Okay Soobin-ssi, thank you very much. Please call in Yeonjun-ssi now." Said the Camera Director.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung! It's your turn." Soobin said as he called Yeonjun.</p><p>"Okay! Let's go!" Yeonjun said full or energy as he enter the room.</p><p>Hueningkai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu were sitting together as they ask each other what they picked.</p><p>"You picked Strawberries and Cigarettes too didn't you?" Taehyun asked Hueningkai as he pretend to have picked the same.</p><p>"Ahhh no no no, I didn't." Hueningkai answered as he tried to deny.</p><p>"You're not very good in lying you know?" Taehyun immediately answered.</p><p>He then looked at Beomgyu to ask him, but noticed Beomgyu looking afar.</p><p>And sure enough, he was looking at Soobin.</p><p>Beomgyu stared at Soobin as he tried to fix some of his stuff before coming over to them.</p><p>Soobin then looked at their direction after finishing, to which Beomgyu immediately looked away and shifted his gaze on his right.</p><p>"Boo!" Taehyun said after waiting for Beomgyu to face him.</p><p>"Ya! You startled me!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he was taken by surprise with Taehyun staring right at him.</p><p>"Hahahahaha" Taehyun simply laughed.</p><p>They were then interrupted after hearing Yeonjun's loudness as he walked out the room.</p><p>"Done already Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin asked as he faced Yeonjun.</p><p>"It was an easy one." Yeonjun said proudly as he danced.</p><p>"Yes! Yeonjun-hyung definitely picked Señorita! I can finally be roommates with Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Okaaay, we will now announce the song each member chose. Would you like to try to guess what each other chose?" Asked the manager.</p><p>"Ahhh, I'll try!" Hueningkai said.</p><p>"Beomgyu chose Strawberries and Cigarettes, Soobin-hyung chose Silhouette, Yeonjun-hyung chose Señorita. Then Taehyun, ahh I'm not sure but I guess he chose Strawberries and Cigarettes too?" Hueningkai said, uncertain.</p><p>"Hueningkai chose Strawberries and Cigarettes, Beomgyu chose Silhouette, Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung chose Señorita." Taehyun said.</p><p>Everyone gave a surprised and flustered look to which they tried hiding at being surprised on how right Taehyun was about them.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung will choose Silhouette." Beomgyu said softly.</p><p>"Yeah, Soobin-hyung likes Silhouette so much." Hueningkai added.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung will think that Yeonjun-hyung will choose SIlhouette to annoy him, and he will know that none of us will choose Señorita. So he would choose Señorita." Taehyun explained.</p><p>"Ahhh seriously?" Soobin said in disbelief as he knew Taehyun was right.</p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung will then think that Soobin-hyung will think that Yeonjun-hyung will pick Silhouette so he could be with Soobin-hyung. So instead, Soobin-hyung will pick Señorita to not be with Yeonjun-hyung. So Yeonjun-hyung picked Señorita too so he could be with Soobin-hyung." Taehyun explained once again.</p><p>"Ahh this kid, seriously." Yeonjun said in disbelief as well.</p><p>"But.." Beomgyu said sadly.</p><p>"What's the matter Beomgyu?" Soobin asked, concerned.</p><p>"Ahh..nothing hyung..." Beomgyu replied.</p><p>"Ahh! Did you actually choose Silhouette?" Soobin said smiling.</p><p>"Ye-yes." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"Ohh! Why did you pick that? I was so sure you'd pick Strawberries and Cigarettes. Do you like Silhouette more now?" Soobin asked, excited.</p><p>"Ahh yes!" Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"Yaaay!" Soobin said as he clapped and raised his hand to high five Beomgyu. To which Beomgyu happily met with his hand.</p><p>"Wow, Taehyun-ssi actually got everything right." The manager said.</p><p>"Ahh seriously, I can't believe it." Hueningkai said.</p><p>"But wait, does that mean I'm alone?!" Hueningkai said, excited to keep a room to himself.</p><p>"Aigoo, Yeonjun-hyung. You again." Soobin said as he looked at Yeonjun unimpressed.</p><p>"Soo~bin~ssi!" Yeonjun said as he pouted giving Soobin another air kiss.</p><p>To which Soobin swatted away.</p><p>Beomgyu's smile then slowly turned into a look of sadness as he looked down at his feet, jealous at the interaction of the two.</p><p>He then felt a hand touch his shoulder.</p><p>He looked up to see who it was, it was Taehyun.</p><p>"That's okay Beomgyu." Taehyun said.</p><p>"What? What is? What are you talking about?" Beomgyu answered as he tried hiding his sadness.</p><p>"I'm Kang Taehyun, I know things." Taehyun said with a smile.</p><p>Beomgyu was about to answer when he suddenly felt their trailer slow down and halted to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, we're here." Beomgyu said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1/3</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Señorita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beomgyu secretly likes Soobin, but tries to keep it to himself as he knows that Soobin and Yeonjun likes each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Can I Be Your Pet?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh." Sighed Beomgyu as he immediately threw his body onto the bed right after entering their room.</p><p>"You should unpack first, shouldn't you?" Taehyun said as he enter.</p><p>"I know." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"You're still not moving." Taehyun said.</p><p>"I know!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"You're still not moving." Taehyun said once again as he try to annoy Beomgyu into unpacking.</p><p>"Ahhh! Fine!" Complained Beomgyu as he stood and start to unpack.</p><p>"You look troubled." Taehyun said as he sat on the bed and started to unpack.</p><p>"I'm not." Beomgyu swiftly replied.</p><p>"Yes you are." Taehyun said.</p><p>"i'm not." Beomgyu replied once again.</p><p>"Yes you are." </p><p>"Ahhh! Are we going to do this again Kang Taehyun?!" Beomgyu said as he threw a pillow towards Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun laughed as he dodged the pillow, then picked one up and threw it at Beomgyu. Which hit him on the face.</p><p>"Ahhh! Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu said as he charged towards Taehyun holding another pillow.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Taehyun then let out one of his cute high pitched mini screams as he tried running.</p><p>Beomgyu then chased Taehyun across their room, hitting him with the pillow occasionally. </p><p>Taehyun then smiled, upon seeing that Beomgyu was now laughing.</p><p>"Ahh, having fun aren't we?" Said a familiar voice.</p><p>The two then looked at the direction it was coming from.</p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung..." Beomgyu said as he looked at Yeonjun, standing right outside their door watching them with a look of disapproval.</p><p>"We're..sorry Yeonjun-hyung." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Yeah you should be!" Yeonjun answered as he walk inside.</p><p>"For not inviting me!" Yeonjun added as he picked a pillow and started laughing.</p><p>"Ahhhh!" Taehyun screamed as Yeonjun started hitting him.</p><p>Yeonjun then shifted his attention towards Beomgyu and started hitting him as well, to which Beomgyu responded by hitting him as well.</p><p>The three were laughing, exhausted, as they threw their bodies onto the bed.</p><p>"Ya! I'm tired!" Yeonjun exclaimed while panting.</p><p>"How could you hit us that hard Yeonjun-hyung, seriously you're that competitive even with pillow-fighting?!" Beomgyu said before laughing.</p><p>"Hahahahaha I'm sorryyy." Yeonjun said as he rolled over towards Beomgyu and gave him a hug.</p><p>"Seriously this hyung, he never holds back." Taehyun said while panting as well and pretending to be in pain.</p><p>"Hahahaha I'm sorryyy." Yeonjun said once again as he gestured for Taehyun to come towards them and pulled him to a hug as well.</p><p>"Ahh I forgot!" Yeonjun said as he sat up.</p><p>"It's dinner time, let's go! Hurry cmon cmon!" Yeonjun said as he gestured the two to hurry up.</p><p> </p><p>"Aigoo, look who finally came." Soobin said as he look at the three slowly sit on the table.</p><p>"Ahh seriously, I was really starving." Hueningkai complained.</p><p>"I'm sorryyy." Yeonjun apologized cutely. Sitting right beside Hueningkai.</p><p>"These two were playing, I told them to stop but they kept on playing." Yeonjun said.</p><p>"Woaaah, woah, this hyung." Beomgyu said as he gasped in disbelief, as he sat between Yeonjun and Soobin.</p><p>Taehyun simply laughed as he sat in between Hueningkai and Soobin.</p><p>"Let me guess,  Yeonjun-hyung found you two playing then he joined right in?" Soobin asked followed by a laugh.</p><p>"Aish Soobinnie, how could you say that? I'm still your hyung you know?" Yeonjun answered.</p><p>"Right right, Fake Hyung-Actually-Maknae-Choi-Yeonjun." Soobin replied.</p><p>The other members then laughed.</p><p>They boys started eating their dinner, together.</p><p>The dinner table was full of laughter and happiness.</p><p>They kept on talking about their trip, while occasionally teasing each other.</p><p>"You know, I'm really thankful for this trip." Soobin suddenly said seriously.</p><p>"Hmm?" Yeonjun said as he chewed his food.</p><p>The other members looked at Soobin, anticipating his next words as they eat.</p><p>"It's just that, I think this trip is more than just work."</p><p>"I think this is a chance for us to know more about each other and to have fun with each other."</p><p>"I will never forget this." Soobin said as he smile.</p><p>"I'm also thankful for this trip. I'm thankful I could experience new things with our members." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Ahh seriously, you're making me tear up now." Yeonjun said as he pretended to start tearing up.</p><p>"Me too." Beomgyu followed as he pretended to start tearing up as well.</p><p>"Aigoo." Soobin exclaimed as he continued eating.</p><p>"But we're really lucky." Yeonjun suddenly said.</p><p>"I'm very happy too, I feel that this trip will bring us closer." He added.</p><p>"Huening thinks too." Said Hueningkai.</p><p>"Ahh me too." Beomgyu followed.</p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu said as he try to feed Yeonjun.</p><p>"Ahhhhh" Yeonjun said as he opened his mouth.</p><p>Beomgyu then shoved the food on his own mouth instead.</p><p>To which Yeonjun gave a fake annoyed look.</p><p>Beomgyu laughed as he started chewing.</p><p>"Beomgyuuu!" Yeonjun called as he tried to feed Beomgyu as well.</p><p>Beomgyu simply shook his head, knowing that Yeonjun won't feed him.</p><p>"Beomgyuuuu" Yeonjun said as he continued holding the spoon in front of Beomgyu's mouth.</p><p>"Beomgyuuuu~" Soobin called as he too held a spoon in front of Beomgyu, to which Beomgyu immediately bit.</p><p>"Ahhh! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed as he laughed.</p><p>"Mmmmm" Beomgyu said, content with the food.</p><p>"Aish Beomgyu-ssi. How about Yeonjun-hyung?" Yeonjun said as he held the spoon in front of Beomgyu once again.</p><p>This time, Beomgyu bit it as well.</p><p>Yeonjun smiled in content as Beomgyu ate.</p><p>"Is nobody going to feed Hueningkai?""Hueningkai said.</p><p>Yeonjun immediately spooned some food and held it in front of Hueningkai's mouth to which Hueningkai happily ate.</p><p>Taehyun was laughing and smiling as he ate his food.</p><p>"Taehyun-ssi ahhhh!" Soobin said as he tried feeding Taehyun as well.</p><p>"Ahhhhh" Taehyun said as he opened his mouth and ate.</p><p>The five boys then continued eating happily as they fed each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh I'm so full." Beomgyu said as he threw himself into their bed.</p><p>"You shouldn't lay down immediately, you should stay seated or standing for awhile while you digest your food." Taehyun said as he shuffled inside his bag.</p><p>"Ahh you're right." Beomgyu said as he sat.</p><p>"You're really smart Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu said as he praised Taehyun.</p><p>"Of course I am." Taehyun answered.</p><p>Beomgyu laughed. </p><p>They then heard loud laughing on the other room where Soobin and Yeonjun were staying.</p><p>Beomgyu suddenly sighed as his happy look disappear. He then looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Beomgyu." Taehyun called.</p><p>"Ahh what Taehyun-ssi?" Beomgyu replied while still looking above.</p><p>"You like Soobin-hyung right?" Taehyun said casually.</p><p>"Yes of course." Beomgyu replied casually.</p><p>"I see." Taehyun answered back, casually.</p><p>"Yeah." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"WHAT" Beomyu exclaimed, finally realizing what he just said.</p><p>"AHH, NO. I DON'T. NO. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. AHHH!" Beomgyu tried denying but soon gave up and just started hitting his head lightly, flustered that he accidentally casually admitted to someone that he likes their leader."</p><p>"Hahahahaha" Taehyun laughed.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with that you know?" Taehyun added.</p><p>Beomgyu then stopped and looked at Taehyun.</p><p>"What? You're not going to tease me or something?" Beomgyu asked.</p><p>"Hahahaha no, why should I? Taehyun answered.</p><p>"Why? Do you want me to?" Taehyun added.</p><p>"Ahhh no!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Okay I won't." Taehyun replied casually.</p><p>"Ahhh Kang Taehyun! It's because of that casual tone of yours that I accidentally admitted liking Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>Taehyun simply laughed, followed by Beomgyu laughing.</p><p>The two then heard the song Senorita played followed by Soobin laughing.</p><p>Beomgyu then stopped laughing and let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"You're jealous with Yeonjun-hyung right?" Taehyun spoke casually again.</p><p>"Yes." Beomgyu replied casually, again.</p><p>"AHHH KANG TAEHYUN! STOP DOING THAT!" Beomgyu exclaimed, ashamed of what he just said.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with that you know?" Taehyun said.</p><p>"Ahhhh! Why do I feel that this happened already?!" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>"Like deja vu?" Taehyun said.</p><p>"I don't even know what that is!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"It's like when something happened and you feel that it already happened before." Taehyun explained.</p><p>"Ahhh! Yes, deva ju!" Beomgyu said, happy that learned something new.</p><p>"No, de-ja-vu." Taehyun answered.</p><p>"De-ja-ju." Beomgyu repeated.</p><p>"No, no, de-ja-vu." </p><p>"De-ja-ju?" Beomgyu said, not sure.</p><p>"De-ja-vu." Taehyun repeated.</p><p>"De-ja-vu?" Beomgyu repeated.</p><p>"That's right, say it again." Taehyun said.</p><p>"De-ja-vu." Beomgyu said as he looked at Taehyun for approval.</p><p>"Correct. You did well." Taehyun said with a look of content.</p><p>"Ahh thank you! I learned something!" Beomgyu said excitedly.</p><p>Beomgyu laughed for awhile, as he slowly fall into his bed.</p><p>Taehyun then followed and lied down beside Beomgyu.</p><p>"I do like Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"I know." Taehyun replied.</p><p>"Since when? How? Was I that obvious?" Beomgyu inquired, curious if he was that obvious.</p><p>"Since when we were trainees?" Taehyun said.</p><p>"How? Was I really obvious?" Beomgyu said feeling flustered once again.</p><p>"I see the way you look at Soobin-hyung. And the way you react when someone is close to Soobin-hyung." Taehyun replied.</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't think the others know yet." Taehyun added.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh!" Beomgyu groaned as he scratched his hair.</p><p>"Hahahaha don't worry, I won't tell them." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Yeah you better not Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu said as he jokingly threaten Taehyun.</p><p>"But..you know." Taehyun spoke.</p><p>"I think you should tell Soobin-hyung." Taehyun suggested.</p><p>"What?! Are you crazy?! That would be very awkward! Soobin-hyung might think I'm stupid or crazy or something!" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>"So you'll just continue looking at him fondly from afar, then hurting from afar as well?" Taehyun answered.</p><p>"I...I don't know..." Beomgyu answered silently.</p><p>"I'm...I'm scared." He added.</p><p>"Of what exactly?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"That he'd think I'm disgusting, or that he start to ignore me when he finds out that I like him." Beomgyu said sadly.</p><p>"You know Soobin-hyung isn't that kind of person." Taehyun said.</p><p>"But..I'm a guy. Soobin-hyung is a guy. Isn't it wrong? Wouldn't he think it's disgusting that of all people, and instead of a girl, I ended up liking him?" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Beomgyu, listen to me. You can't control who you fall in love with. And if you can, then it isn't love." Taehyun explained.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong in loving someone, there's nothing wrong with liking Soobin-hyung."</p><p>"Loving another guy wouldn't make you any less of a person, each of us have the right to love the one we love. Remember that." Taehyun added.</p><p>"Aren't you disgusted with me?" Beomgyu asked.</p><p>"No, of course not. Why would I be?" Taehyun answered.</p><p>"Well, you know...people bully guys who act even just a little bit feminine and call them names already. There were even some people who hate us calling us names for putting make up, remember? Now what more when a guy actually likes another guy?""Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Beomgyu, do you remember the names of those people that called us names?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"No..." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"Then why should their opinions even matter? You don't even know them." Taehyun said.</p><p>Beomgyu stayed silent for awhile.</p><p>"How about our MOAs?" Beomgyu asked.</p><p>"Our MOAs themselves ship us with each other, what makes you think they'll hate you for actually liking someone they ship you with?" Taehyun said as he smile.</p><p>"Well... I guess you're right." Beomgyu said with a smile.</p><p>"Beomgyu, always remember. Choose your happiness. Don't live your life thinking of what other people will think or say about you. Do what makes you happy. And do it before you start to regret not doing it later." Taehyun said.</p><p>"But I know Soobin-hyung won't like me. He likes Yeonjun-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung likes him." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"What makes you think that? And even if that was the case, that's enough to keep you from saying your feelings?" Taehyun said.</p><p>"Beomgyu, always remember. The thing that people always regret aren't the things they did, but the things they never did." Taehyung added.</p><p>"I..." Beomgyu was about to protest, but then thought of Taehyun's words and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you Kang Taehyun. You really are the smartest person I know." Beomgyu said as he high-fived Taehyun.</p><p>"Now, should we sleep and continue this tomorrow? Don't worry we'll still have plenty of time tomorrow and the days to follow." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Hahahaha you're right, okay." Beomgyu said as he crawled a little up and lied his head on the pillow. Taehyun shortly followed.</p><p>They were about to close their eyes when Beomgyu suddenly spoke.</p><p>"Ahhh I forgot!"</p><p>"Forgot what?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>Beomgyu then stood and pulled his bag, then pulled something out of it.</p><p>"Ryan! hehehehe" Beomgyu said as he pulled his plushy out of his bag and hugged it.</p><p>"Ahhhh I see, Ryan ahahahha" Taehyun said as he laughed a little.</p><p>Beomgyu then went back to bed and hugged Ryan.</p><p>"Good night Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Good night Beomgyu." </p><p> </p><p>2/3</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, please look forward to the next and final chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silhouette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beomgyu secretly likes Soobin, but tries to keep it to himself as he knows that Soobin and Yeonjun likes each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the final chapter of Can I Be Your Pet?, I hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Can I Be Your Pet?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu, don't you think you should wake up now?" A voice said.</p><p>"Mmmm no." Beomgyu answered, still half asleep as he hug hugged Ryan tighter.</p><p>"Fine. Soobin-hyung, Beomgyu said he wants to sleep some more." Taehyun said.</p><p>Beomgyu immediately sat right up as he heard Soobin's name.</p><p>He then frantically looked left and right as he tried to find Soobin.</p><p>"Hahahaha he's not here." Taehyun said as he laughed as he sat on the corner of their bed, fidgeting his socks as he wear them.</p><p>"Ahhh! Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he wiggled around complaining before falling back to bed.</p><p>"Today is the start of the buddy trip you know." Taehyun said as he stood.</p><p>"Buddy trip?" Beomgyu asked as he yawned.</p><p>"You know, the one where you randomly get a member who will be with you each day." Taehyun explained as he looked into the mirror fixing his hair.</p><p>Beomgyu immediately sat up again.</p><p>"Alone?" Beomgyu asked.</p><p>"Yes, alone." Taehyun asked.</p><p>"With any member?" Beomgyu followed.</p><p>"Depending on who you get for each day. You might end up alone though." Taehyun replied.</p><p>"No repeats?" Beomgyu asked once again.</p><p>"No repeats." Taehyun answered.</p><p>Beomgyu then threw himself back into bed upon hearing this.</p><p>He rolled over and hid his face on his pillow.</p><p>"You hear that Ryan? Alone. With. Any. Member. For. One. Day!" Beomgyu giggled as he whispered to his plushy.</p><p>Taehyun simply laughed fondly at the sight, as he finished preparing.</p><p>"It might get cancelled though." Taehyun suddenly said.</p><p>"WHAT? WHY?" Beomgyu immediately got up once again, very surprised and devastated at the thought.</p><p>"Well you know, if our manager gets fed up with someone being late once again. It might get cancelled to punish us." Taehyun said.</p><p>Upon hearing this, Beomgyu immediately got up and ran all the way down.</p><p>Taehyun then laughed, as his plan worked.</p><p>"MANAGEEEER!" Beomgyu called as he ran, with Taehyun following behind him.</p><p>Soobin, Yeonjun, Hueningkai, the manager, and the camera director then looked at Beomgyu as he ran.</p><p>"What? You startled me." Soobin told Beomgyu as he arrived.</p><p>"What happened Beomgyu-ssi?" The manager asked.</p><p>"Don't cancel the buddy trip!" Beomgyu said in a panic.</p><p>"Wha-" The manager asked in surprised but Beomgyu interrupted him.</p><p>"I'm here! Let's start! I'm sorry for making you wait!" Beomgyu pleaded as he apologized.</p><p>The manager looked at the camera director, then to Beomgyu then laughed.</p><p>"Why would I cancel it?" The manager said, laughing. Quite confused.</p><p>"Be-because...I'm late? Again?" Beomgyu said as he slowly looked at Taehyun.</p><p>"Actually, you're early." The manager said as he looked at his watch.</p><p>Beomgyu then looked at Taehyun and was about to speak.</p><p>"I didn't say you were already late." Taehyun said as he sat.</p><p>The other members were confused, but laughed at the sight of Beomgyu acting cute and confused.</p><p>"Well, since all of you are here already. We might as well get started then." The manager said as he pulled his phone out to show the boys the schedule.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>                                   Day 1                                    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soobin-Hueningkai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeonjun-Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taehyun-Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hueningkai-Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 3 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soobin-Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hueningkai-Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu-Taehyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hueningkai-Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soobin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soobin-Beomgyu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taehyun-Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hueningkai</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Each of them looked at the phone as they tried finding their names.</p><p>"Ahh Hueningkai!" Soobin said as he high-fived Hueningkai upon seeing that he is his first buddy.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung and Hueningkai will probably end up staying at some bakery the whole day." Taehyun said as he laughed lightly.</p><p>To which the two laughed as well, as they knew that Taehyun was probably right.</p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung...Hueningkai...Alone...Taehyun...Ahh! Finally!" Beomgyu thought to himself as he checked his name.</p><p>"Ahhh, why does it have to be so long?! It's on the last day! Ahhh!" Beomgyu complained on his mind.</p><p>"Ya!" Yeonjun called as he raised his fist to Beomgyu for a fist-bump.</p><p>"Yo!" Beomgyu replied as he hit his fist to Yeonjun's.</p><p>"Ahh..I'm alone..so quiet...everything..." Taehyun said pretending to like being alone, but deep inside, he was a bit sad that he's alone right off the bat.</p><p>"Hahahaha aigoo, don't worry. Hyung will be with you tomorrow." Soobin said as he gave a pat on Taehyun's head.</p><p>"Well anyway, our buddy trip will start 2 hours later. You still have time to rest or prepare." The manager said as he sipped his coffee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh Kang Taehyun. I envy you." Beomgyu said he sat by the bed.</p><p>"Hmm? Why? I'm alone today." Taehyun answered.</p><p>"Well...at least you get to be with Soobin-hyung tomorrow." Beomgyu said as he pouted.</p><p>"Ahhh hahahaha. Well you'll get to be with Soobin-hyung too you know." Taehyun replied as he sat by his side of the bed.</p><p>"I know...but...I just can't...wait. AHHHHH!" Beomgyu said as he suddenly started flailing around once again, with the thought of being with Soobin for a day.</p><p>He then suddenly stopped and acted emotionless.</p><p>"I should act normal." Beomgyu said with an expressionless face, as he act "normal"</p><p>"That's your normal?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Yes Kang Taehyun. This is my normal." Beomgyu said in an expressionless voice, but quickly broke character.</p><p>"AHHHH KANG TAEHYUN HELP ME." Beomgyu exclaimed as he ran towards Taehyun and lightly shook him.</p><p>"Seriously Beomgyu, just act normal." Taehyun answered.</p><p>"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT NORMAL IS" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>"Hmmm, like this?" Taehyun said.</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?"</p><p>"Hahahaha, I don't know. Just, don't be a robot." Taehyun answered.</p><p>"AHHHHHHH" Beomgyu yelled as he threw his body to the bed and flailed around some more.</p><p>Taehyun simply looked at Beomgyu then laughed a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" The manager asked as he asked the boys before they leave the hotel.</p><p>"Yeeees~" The boys cheerily answered.</p><p>The manager then handed out each of the boys pocket money.</p><p>The boys then thanked the manager and stood still and looked at him.</p><p>"Hmmm?" The manager asked.</p><p>"Uhh, should we go?" Soobin asked.</p><p>"Yes?" The manager answered.</p><p>"Uhh, how about our camera directors?" Soobin asked as thought on how everytime they left, they were each assigned a camera director to film them.</p><p>"Ahh yes, Taehyun, you will be given a camera director so you wouldn't feel alone." The manager said.</p><p>The boys then looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>"Oh, haven't I told you? You're on your own guys. This will be your free day with each other. I want you to bond with each other, without the pressure of being filmed." The manager said as he smiled.</p><p>The boys then looked at each other happily then bowed to thank the manager.</p><p>"So? What are you waiting for? Gooo!" The manager cheered as he lightly pushed the boys to go.</p><p>The boys then happily walked in different directions as they talk to their buddies.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung, I saw on the internet that there's a newly established bakery here. It's only a week old!" Hueningkai excitedly told Soobin.</p><p>"Woaaah, really?!" Soobin excitedly responded.</p><p>"Yeah Soobin-hyung, and it's not that far! Would you want to walk there or ride a cab?" Hueningkai asked.</p><p>"You know I hate moving so we're definitely getting a cab." Soobin responded.</p><p>"Aish this hyung." Hueningkai said as he and Soobin laughed.</p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung, where do you want to go?" Asked Beomgyu.</p><p>"Hmmm, anywhere you want to." Yeonjun responded.</p><p>"Ahh! Wait! Can we go there?" Yeonjun then said as he saw a nearby clothes shop.</p><p>"Sure!" Beomgyu said as they walked.</p><p>"Taehyun-ssi, where would you like to go?" Asked the camera director to Taehyun.</p><p>"Hmm, is there a nearby park here?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"There is one, would you like to walk or ride?" The camera director responded.</p><p>"Hmm, do you wind walking?" Taehyun asked, as he enjoyed walking.</p><p>"Sure, I was told to carry a hand-held camera only so we can enjoy and go around a lot." The camera director answered.</p><p>"Thank you!" Taehyun said.</p><p> </p><p>The boys explored the city happily, hours passed like minutes.</p><p>They never noticed the time as they were enjoying very much.</p><p>And before they knew it, it was almost evening.</p><p>"Woah, I can't believe it's already dark." Yeonjun said as he looked out of the window of the cafe he and Beomgyu stayed.</p><p>Beomgyu then looked outside, to be equally surprised by how fast time went by.</p><p>"Ya. Beomgyu." Yeonjun called.</p><p>"What Yeonjun-hyung?" Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"I can trust you right?" Yeonjun said as he slowly leaned forward.</p><p>"Wha-of course Yeonjun-hyung." </p><p>"I...I actually like someone." Yeonjun whispered.</p><p>Beomgyu suddenly felt stabbing pain on his chest.</p><p>"Ahh...who Yeonjun-hyung?" Beomgyu asked, trying to hide his pain.</p><p>"Soobin." Yeonjun said.</p><p>"Ohhh?" Beomgyu said as he pretended to be surprised, but was hurting deep inside.</p><p>"Soobin...is the only other person who knows" Yeonjun continued.</p><p>"Huh?" Beomgyu asked, confused.</p><p>"I said, Soobin is the only other person who knows. So if it came out, then it means you spread it." Yeonjun said as he looked at Beomgyu's eyes with a threatening look.</p><p>'I've known him for a long time now." Yeonjun continued.</p><p>Beomgyu was then both surprised and confused.</p><p>"Wait Yeonjun-hyung, it isn't Soobin-hyung?" Beomgyu immediately asked.</p><p>"Huh? No hahahaha" Yeonjun said as he laughed.</p><p>Beomgyu let out a little sigh of relief as he finally heard it from Yeonjun himself.</p><p>"I only tease him a lot so he can feel at ease. As our leader, he tends to get really tensed sometimes. So I try to make him feel better." Yeonjun said.</p><p>"Why? Do you like Soobin?" Yeonjun asked.</p><p>Beomgyu then couldn't speak as he slowly started turning red.</p><p>"Ya! You like Soobin?!" Yeonjun exclaimed in excitement.</p><p>"Since when?!" Yeonjun inquired, very excited to know everything.</p><p>"Cmon! Don't be shy! It's just you and hyung here." Yeonjun added as he patted Beomgyu's shoulder and leaned even closer.</p><p>Beomgyu then smiled, still red. </p><p>He then proceeded to tell everything to Yeonjun as they spend the remaining hour they have left on the cafe.</p><p>"Woahh...I can't believe it...that's cute!" Yeonjun said after listening to Beomgyu speak about how cute he finds Soobin, and how Soobin makes him feel better just by looking at him.</p><p>Beomgyu then laughed shyly.</p><p>Beomgyu's phone then lit as a message arrived.</p><p>It was Taehyun, asking where he is. As he's already back at their room.</p><p>"Ahh it's Kang Taehyun, I think we should start heading back." Beomgyu said after reading the text.</p><p>Yeonjun then looked at his watch and agreed.</p><p>"Beomgyu, you should tell Soobin." Yeonjun said as he stood.</p><p>"But..." Beomgyu said as he started turning red once again.</p><p>"I...don't know how to." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Just be yourself." Yeonjun swiftly answered as he patted Beomgyu and gestured him to start moving.</p><p>"How do I?" Beomgyu thought to himself as they left the cafe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day went by just as fast as the first day.</p><p>"Ya Kang Taehyun! I really envy you ahhhh!" Beomgyu said as he welcomed Taehyun back.</p><p>"Tell me everything!" Beomgyu said as he ask Taehyun how his day with Soobin went.</p><p>"Well, we went to a bakery. Bought bread, then sat in the park all day feeding pigeons and talking." Taehyun casually answered.</p><p>"Ahhh! How cute!" Beomgyu said as he thought of Soobin feeding pigeons.</p><p>"Wait. That's it?! That's all you did?!" Beomgyu asked, surprised.</p><p>"Beomgyu, you have no idea how fast time can go when you're having good conversation with someone." Taehyun said as he started changing.</p><p>"How about you? How did your day with Hueningkai went?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"it was fun! We played at an arcade. I really enjoyed driving!" Beomgyu said happily as he remembered his day.</p><p>"Ahh! That reminds me! I haven't told you about my day with Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Yeah, you went home a little late and fell right asleep." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Kang Taehyun! He doesn't like Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu happily said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Taehyun said.</p><p>"And Yeonjun-hyung encouraged me as well!" Beomgyu excitedly said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Taehyun said as he lightly chuckled.</p><p>"Ya! How did you know?!" Beomgyu asked.</p><p>"I'm smart Taehyun that's why hahahaha" Taehyun said.</p><p>"Ahh whatever. I'm tired." Beomgyu said as he started crawling into bed.</p><p>"So, what's your plan?" Taehyun asked as he crawled into bed as well.</p><p>"I don't know." Beomgyu swiftly answered as he pulled Ryan towards him.</p><p>"If you were to confess, how would you?" Beomgyu asked Taehyun.</p><p>"I would tell that person face to face." Taehyun swiftly answered.</p><p>"Ahh I wish I could do that too." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"You can." Taehyun said.</p><p>"I can't...I'll get red immediately. And I can't speak when I'm nervous, I wouldn't make any sense." Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Hmmm, maybe write a letter then? Then give it to him on your day together." Taehyun suggested.</p><p>Beomgyu thought of the idea, and actually liked it.</p><p>"You really are smart Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Isn't tomorrow your alone day too? You can spend your day writing your letter." Taehyun then added.</p><p>"Ahhh! You're right!" Beomgyu said as he realized that tomorrow is indeed his alone day.</p><p>"Then, I can help you prepare yourself or practice on our buddy day." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Waaah! You'll do that for me! Thank you Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu said as he hugged Taehyun.</p><p>"Hahahaha you're welcome. Now, I think we should sleep. It's getting late." Taehyun said as he checked his watch.</p><p>"Hahaha okay, Good night!" Beomgyu said as he immediately closed his eyes.</p><p>Taehyun then laughed a little then closed his eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu-ssi? Where would you like to go?" The manager asked Beomgyu after the others left.</p><p>"Ahh, I would like to go at a school supplies shop, or a bookstore. Anywhere that sells beautiful papers." Beomgyu said as he try to put into words where he wanted to go.</p><p>"Uhh, is it okay if I come back to the hotel right after buying? I want to work on something if possible." Beomgyu said, a little shy with his request.</p><p>"Hmm? No problem. It's your day, you can do anything you want Beomgyu-ssi. Our camera director will accompany you into buying, wouldn't want you to get lost hahahaha" The manager said followed by light laughs.</p><p>"Thank you!" Beomgyu said as he waited for the camera director.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Soo--bin--hyung." Beomgyu said as he started to write the words.</p><p>"I..." Beomgyu said he wrote.</p><p>"AHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Beomgyu then said in frustration as he struggle into thinking what to say.</p><p>Minutes went by, followed by hours, and Beomgyu still couldn't find the perfect words.</p><p>He wanted to tell Soobin everything.</p><p>How cute he looked when he smiles.</p><p>How cute he looked as he spoke.</p><p>How cute he looked as he get startled by literally everything.</p><p>Basically, how cute he was in everything he do.</p><p>Beomgyu then scratched his head as he finally, gave up and just chose to lie down in his bed.</p><p>He immediately fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu, wake up. We're leaving." Taehyun said as he shook Beomgyu.</p><p>"What. Already?" Beomgyu said he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, hurry up. The others are outside already." Taehyun said as Beomgyu saw him, already fully dressed.</p><p>He then quickly showered and took whatever clothes he could grab the fastest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, how's your letter?" Taehyun asked as he and Beomgyu rode a bus.</p><p>"Ahhh, I couldn't write anything." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"The only thing I managed to write was literally just the words Soobin-hyung." Beomgyu said he pretended to write in the air as he talked.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Hmmm? How?" Beomgyu asked, giving Taehyun a very surprised look.</p><p>"Well, you left your paper on the desk." Taehyun said as he laughed.</p><p>"Ahh you're right! I feel asleep immediately!" Beomgyu exclaimed as he remembered.</p><p>"Beomgyu, stop pressuring yourself." Taehyun suddenly said.</p><p>Beomgyu looked at Taehyun as Taehyun continued.</p><p>"Just write what you feel, don't think whether they are the perfect words or not. Just say what you feel." Taehyun said.</p><p>"If you like, we can come back earlier, and I can help you write the letter?" Taehyun suggested.</p><p>Beomgyu liked the idea, but thought that it would be unfair to Taehyun. And that he also wanted to enjoy with Taehyun, as it isn't everyday that they could spend time to travel together.</p><p>"Thank you Kang Taehyun, but I'm good. I already know what to do. And we, we're going to feed lots of pigeons and have an endless conversation!" Beomgyu excitedly said as he raised his fist to fist-bomb Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun then smiled.</p><p>"Hahahaha I like that." Said Taehyun as he moved his fist to meet Beomgyu's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu immediately woke up and started preparing.</p><p>"Huh? Wow, you're early." Taehyun said as he slowly rose from the bed only to find Beomgyu already almost fully dressed.</p><p>"Of course, it's the day Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu said as he fixed his collar.</p><p>"Wow, I rarely see you wear something like that." Taehyun said, surprised that Beomgyu was wearing polo instead of his usual clothes.</p><p>"Ahhh. I don't know, I guess I kinda wanted to look a little more..formal?" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Do I look awkward?" Beomgyu asked as he started to look sad.</p><p>"Ahh no no no, you look good. Soobin-hyung would like that." Taehyun immediately said.</p><p>"Waaah! You think so?!" Beomgyu excitedly said.</p><p>Taehyun sat and spoke.</p><p>"Beomgyu, just remember. Be yourself. That's it." Taehyun said.</p><p>"Thank you Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu answered followed by a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Waaah! You look good today Beomgyu!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he saw Beomgyu.</p><p>"Waah! For real!" Hueningkai added.</p><p>"And you're actually early! Must be a special day today?" Yeonjun said as he gave Beomgyu a wink.</p><p>"Ahhh! This hyung!" Beomgyu said as he chased Yeonjun, to which Yeonjun immediately ran away.</p><p>Soobin simply gave a fond laugh at the sight.</p><p>The manager then came and gave them their usual pocket money.</p><p>Soobin and Beomgyu then watched as the others leave.</p><p>"Where do you want to go Beomgyu? Soobin asked Beomgyu.</p><p>"Ahhh! I really want to go to this Dog Cafe!" Beomgyu said as he showed the picture on his phone.</p><p>"Waaah! So cute!" Soobin said as he saw the dogs in the picture.</p><p>"Ären't they cute?!" Beomgyu said excitedly.</p><p>"Yes! Let's go! Hurry!" Soobin said as he grabbed Beomgyu's arm and started running.</p><p>Beomgyu immediately got flustered but tried to hide it.</p><p>"Ahhh. I hope this moment never ends." Beomgyu thought to himself as he look at his wrist being held by Soobin.</p><p>And sure enough, Soobin didn't let go of Beomgyu until they finally arrived.</p><p>"Wah, how handsome these boys." The waitress said as he opened the door of the cafe.</p><p>"Hahahaha thank you!" The boys said as they shyly bowed as they enter.</p><p>A Siberian Husky puppy immediately ran towards them as they entered.</p><p>"Waaah! So cute!" Soobin said as he burrowed his head into Beomgyu's shoulder.</p><p>"Ye-yeah...So cute..." Beomgyu answered as he looked at Soobin.</p><p>Soobin then immediately ran towards the puppies and sat on the floor.</p><p>Beomgyu went to the counter to get pet treats.</p><p>He watched from the counter as Soobin fondly played with the dogs.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung, here!" Beomgyu said as he sat beside Soobin and gave him a bag of treats.</p><p>"Ahhh! Thank you!" Soobin said as he took the bag.</p><p>"Now who wants treats?" Soobin said as he looked at the dogs, to which the dogs looked at him with anticipation and excitement.</p><p>"Ahhh! You! The small one behind!" Soobin said as he gave the small dog behind everyone a treat first.</p><p>"Don't worry! I'll give all of you!" Soobin said as he smile while giving the dogs treats.</p><p>Beomgyu couldn't help but smile at the sight of Soobin feeding the dogs.</p><p>Both the dogs and Soobin looked really adorable.</p><p>"Ahh! It's empty!" Soobin shockingly exclaimed as he realize that his bag of treats is already empty.</p><p>"Hahahahaha Soobin-hyung fed you very quickly huh?" Beomgyu said as he opened his bag of treats.</p><p>"Heeere." Beomgyu said as he fed the dogs one by one.</p><p>Soobin then laughed as he see Beomgyu make funny faces as he fed the dogs.</p><p>The two boys laughed and smiled as they played with the dogs.</p><p>"Ahh how cute those two boys are." One of the waitress on the counter said.</p><p>"I hope they're together." The other one said as they looked at the boys fondly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Waaah, that was really fun!" Soobin said as he and Beomgyu walked.</p><p>"Yeah Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Ahhh! I can't believe it's already evening!" Soobin complained.</p><p>"Oh!" Beomgyu gasped as he saw the beautiful sight of a bridge.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung! Let's go there!" Beomgyu said as he dragged Soobin.</p><p>"Wha-where?" Soobin asked.</p><p>The two then arrived on the bridge.</p><p>"Waaah, it's really beautiful!" Soobin exclaimed as they stood and see the beautiful lights from the tall buildings.</p><p>Beomgyu looked happy at the sight of Soobin enjoying the view.</p><p>That's when he remembered, it was the perfect moment.</p><p>The perfect moment to give Soobin the letter.</p><p>"So-Soobin hyung." Beomgyu said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket.</p><p>"Hmm?" Soobin said as he faced Beomgyu.</p><p>"I....here." Beomgyu shyly said as he held the envelope out, hands shaking.</p><p>When suddenly, </p><p>The wind blew hard.</p><p>"AHHHH!" Beomgyu yelled as the envelope flew out of his hands and fell right off the bridge.</p><p>He could only stare as the envelope slowly descend into the water.</p><p>Soobin too looked at the envelope sadly.</p><p>"Ahhh! it fell! What was inside the envelope?" Soobin said as he looked at Beomgyu sadly.</p><p>"Ahhh-Ahhh-" Beomgyu said as he started to get nervous again.</p><p>This wasn't what he had in mind, this wasn't as how he planned.</p><p>"Ahhh...coupons for a bakery!" Beomgyu said.</p><p>"Ahhh! Oh no!" Soobin said as he looked at the water once again.</p><p>"Yeah..." Beomgyu said sadly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How did it went?" Taehyun immediately asked as Beomgyu went inside.</p><p>Beomgyu immediately threw himself into the bed and started hitting the bed.</p><p>"Kang Taehyun! The wind! The wind! AHHHHH!" Beomgyu said as he started to take the pillow and cover his head with it.</p><p>"The wind? What happened?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"We were on the bridge, I was about to give the letter. But then, the wind blew and. It fell." Beomgyu said sadly as he poked his head out.</p><p>"Ohhh, oh no. So what did you do? Did you not tell Soobin-hyung?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"No...I couldn't...I got nervous and all." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"Ahhh, that's okay. You can try again next time." Taehyun said to comfort Beomgyu.</p><p>"Ahh by the way, would it be okay if I spend the night on Hueningkai's room? He actually told me yesterday that he's very sad." Taehyun explained.</p><p>"Ahhh sure, it's okay. It must've been very lonely for poor Hueningkai." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"But are you okay? If you want you can come with us." Taehyun said as he invited Beomgyu.</p><p>"Ahh no, I'm okay. I kinda want to just sleep after what happened." Beomgyu answered.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Yes. Enjoy!" Beomgyu said as he took Ryan and started to position himself into bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aigoo! This maknaes!" Soobin said as he entered Hueningkai's room to find the two having a pillow fight.</p><p>"Aaaaahhh!" Taehyun screamed in tiny as he raised his hands up.</p><p>Soobin then laughed.</p><p>"So, I was just checking on Hueningkai. I know it's sad to be alone in a room, it's good that you visited Taehyun." Soobin said as he thanked Taehyun.</p><p>"What about Beomgyu? Is he not here?" Soobin then followed.</p><p>"Ahh Beomgyu said he wanted to just lie down on the bad." Taehyun answered.</p><p>"Huh? Why? Is he not well?" Soobin asked worriedly as he went out to go to Beomgyu's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was about to knock when he realized that it wasn't locked. </p><p>He slowly turned the knob and entered.</p><p>"Beomgyu?" He whispered, as he didn't want to be loud in the middle of the night.</p><p>"Beomgyu?" He then whispered once again as he slowly walked further.</p><p>He then saw Beomgyu, hugging Ryan, and sound asleep.</p><p>Soobin then gave Beomgyu a fond look and was about to leave when suddenly Beomgyu spoke.</p><p>"Mom!" Beomgyu yelled.</p><p>"Ahhh! You startled me!" Soobin exclaimed at the suddenness of Beomgyu speaking.</p><p>He then looked to find Beomgyu, still asleep.</p><p>"Ahhh, talking again? Hahahaha" Soobin said as he laughed.</p><p>He was then surprised when Beomgyu suddenly called him.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung..." Beomgyu said softly, still asleep.</p><p>"I like you Soobin-hyung...I love you..." Beomgyu continued.</p><p>"Wha-what?" Soobin said in confusion and shock of the suddenness.</p><p>After a few more seconds, he started getting flustered.</p><p>"That...that annoying wind...my letter...my confession...that bridge...ahhh....puppies..." Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin then laughed with how cute Beomgyu is when he talks in his sleep.</p><p>He then started to take things in as he realized what was actually inside the envelope.</p><p>He then saw the table. </p><p>And sure enough, there were various crumpled paper.</p><p>Soobin slowly made his way towards the table as he uncrumpled them.</p><p>"Soobin-hyung, I" Soobin said as he read the first paper he found.</p><p>He then uncrumpled another crumpled paper, but unlike the first one, there was actually something written on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soobin-hyung, I know this will shock you. I was shocked too myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know what it was. I didn't know how to say this to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I like you, I really do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I see you, I can't help but smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what you do, I can't help but smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me happy without even trying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On days I face difficulties, I just look at you and everything goes away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I  want you to be happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you to continue smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to see your smiles whenever I can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are the prettiest things I've ever seen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you might not feel the same way about me, but that's okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just hope things don't go awkward between us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never intended to admit my feelings, but a smart man told me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That the things people regret are not the things they did, but the things they never did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin then notice that the paper had a hole, as if something liquid dripped on it.</p><p>Which was probably the reason Beomgyu crumpled it then started anew.</p><p>"Ahhh....Soobin-hyung...Toto...bridge...koala...pan..." Beomgyu continued taking in his sleep.</p><p>Soobin then looked at him fondly then slowly came towards Beomgyu.</p><p>He then said nothing as he slowly leaned towards Beomgyu's forehead.</p><p>He then gave it a kiss.</p><p>"Good night Beomgyu." Soobin said as he smiled one last time and went out of the room slowly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu slowly walked down the stairs as he carried his luggage and meet the others on the entrance.</p><p>"Ahhh! Beomgyu!" Soobin excitedly called Beomgyu.</p><p>Beomgyu got a little shy, surprised at Soobin suddenly calling him.</p><p>"Ahhh..why Soobin-hyung?" Beomgyu asked.</p><p>Soobin then went towards him as he showed Beomgyu his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now Playing - Silhouette by Owl City</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Want to listen with me?" Soobin asked with a smile as he removed the left side of his earphones and handed it over to Beomgyu.</p><p>"Ahhh! Sure Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu happily answered as he placed it on his ear.</p><p>The two then listened as they walked, together.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Taehyun then stared at Beomgyu and Soobin fondly from behind them, as they then gave each other a nod, followed by a smile.</p><p>"Wha-what? What's happening?" A confused Hueningkai asked.</p><p>"Ahh, you'll find out when you grew old enough." Taehyun casually said as he started walking, to which Yeonjun agreed.</p><p>"Ahh, but Taehyun-ssi, we're just as old as each other." Hueningkai responded as he followed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading once again! I hope you liked this! Thank you so much for all the support and comments you've given me for this work, I really appreciate them!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>